


Trick Or Treat

by hummingrightalong



Series: KINKTOBER 2018 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Scisaac - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Isaac likes to send sexy videos to Scott at the worst of times. This time he asks for Scott to return the favor.





	Trick Or Treat

Scott never thought he’d be sitting here, not the way high school had gone for him. Not the way his second life takes up most of his time. But he’s got a lot of support, both from home and the others Weres. 

Things have slowed down enough for him to focus on his career, and thanks to Deaton’s influence (he was like a second father - hell, even better, HE was actually, ya know, around) the Alpha werewolf finds himself in college beginning his journey toward a doctorate in veterinary medicine.

He’s in a lecture, October 30th. Halloween isn’t a big holiday, according to Derek and Peter, for Weres. They preferred to lay low. So, naturally, hunters did the same. 

That didn’t stop the Alpha from worriedly checking his phone while he sat in a lecture when he saw that the buzzing in his pocket was from Isaac. It hadn’t been too long ago that the Beta had been kidnapped and tortured (sigh...again...sometimes he wishes Peter were still in a nursing home somewhere but then there’d be no Isaac) and if that were the case Scott was ready to spring out of here and find him. 

The message was a video, even more concerning. The last time hunters had sent quite a few videos of Isaac in danger, requesting a trade for Beacon Hills’ Alpha. When he opens it, he’s given a gift of a very different sight.

Isaac nibbling his fingers, sucking on a pale digit. From the angle it’s clear that his free hand holds his cell, taking the video himself. 

The blond smirks, reaching up to tug on his curls, head thrown back. That’s when the camera moves lower, showing that he’s reaching down and stroking the growing bulge in his pants. Scott knows how impatient Isaac can be, and he can see (wishing he could sense, smell, and touch) the tension and arousal in the other man’s body. 

It’s not long before he frees himself, teasing himself to fully erect right before the camera goes back to his face. He winks, reaching out of frame and producing a vibrator. The video cuts out, shortly followed by a text.

>Trick or Treat. Send me something back if you want more.

Scott tries to shake the images from his mind, but the video replays there, no need to look back at the phone now. He bites his lip and can feel the pinprick of growing fangs. Funny how that worked, but sex was often related to the change, especially for them. You could say Isaac drove him wild. 

And because Halloween miraculously fell on the full moon this year, there's no way the Alpha was getting through this lecture.

“I have to go to the bathroom!” He calls out, maybe too loud; everyone is staring and the Professor looks between irked and amused.

“Mr McCall, this isn’t High School. You don’t have to raise your hand or ask for permission. Just go.” Scott books it out of his seat, dodging the other students in the row gracefully enough (for his current state) and making a beeline for the door. “Maybe not that fast…”

The student thinks he can probably hear his classmates laughing at him but he doesn’t care. He had to be alone, to take care of this, to give Isaac what he wants.

Scott finds a place to be alone, an unused room, and locks the door. As far as he knows no classes are scheduled in here for the rest of the day. Still, he looks around, shuts the blinds on a window, and takes a seat in the front row before bringing his camera up.

It’s then that he thinks, *What the FUCK am I doing? Can I even do this?*. All the time he’d been running, thinking about that short message and desperately needing the rest. Resisting the change and willing his hardon to go unnoticed by anyone who might see the blur of a man racing to be alone. 

Still, the bastard was always doing this to him. Maybe he could mess with him a little for once.

Scott turns on the camera, blows a kiss at it before rubbing his low belly. He knows how much the blond loves to lick his ‘happy trail’, take in the scent of him when they have the time to really enjoy each other. 

The Alpha’s cock jumps to attention at the mere thought, straining against his loose board shorts. He holds the camera out, trying to give the Beta a full view when he frees himself, slow hard strokes, imagining that they’re home and he’s doing this while Isaac watches appreciately. Whimpering, pace quickening, he shakes his hair out of his face and stares into the lens. When he finishes (and it’s not long) he sends the clip along with a text.

>You are a BAD DOG

Back at home, waiting for a response and wondering if his boyfriend would get over his shyness and actually do what he’d asked in the middle of a school day, Isaac is pleasantly surprised by the first message he receives. His favorite part is the way Scott’s big brown puppy dog eyes get wide and wet, how they seem to desperately plead for more even though it’s his own hand bringing him to orgasm. It’s so stupidly gorgeous Isaac is about to send the second part of the treat he’d recorded when he receives the text.

>Bad dog am I? Maybe I’ll make you wait. Use your imagination. I’ll bet you know what I’m doing right now. Wanna see? Ask nicer bitch.


End file.
